deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Cap'n Crunch
' ' Cap'n Crunch is a product line of sweetened corn and oat brekfast cereals introduced in 1963 and manufactured by Quaker Oats Company, a division of PepsiCo since 2001. The product line is heralded by a cartoon mascot named Cap'n Crunch, a sea captain (full name: Horatio Magellan Crunch). Variations *'Cap'n Crunch': The original Cap'n Crunch cereal, which at the time was referred to as The Crunchy Captain's Cereal (CCC), is made of sweetened, yellow, square-shaped corn and oat pieces. The cereal was launched in 1963, bolstered by a successful advertising campaign created by noted animator Jay Ward introducing the cereal's longtime naval mascot, Cap'n Crunch. *'Cap'n Crunch's Crunch Berries': Cap’n Crunch's Crunch Berries cereal was introduced in 1967 and contained, in addition to the yellow pieces found in the original Cap'n Crunch, spherical red Crunch Berry pieces. There was a version of Crunch Berries available briefly in which the berries, instead of being spherical, were three small berries in a cluster. The Crunch Berry Beast mascot was introduced alongside the cereal. There are currently four Crunch Berry colors: red, green (introduced in 2002), blue, and purple (both introduced in the '90s). All the berry pieces are flavored the same, regardless of color. *'Peanut Butter Crunch': Peanut Butter Crunch was first released in 1969, with a large elephant named Smedley as its mascot; according to sales charts, this version was the most successful at the time. *'Punch Crunch, Vanilly Crunch, Cinnamon Crunch': Three more editions were issued in the early ’70s -- Punch Crunch, Vanilly Crunch, and Jean LaFoote’s Cinnamon Crunch -- but were later discontinued. Punch Crunch was fruit-flavored cereal rings, and the mascot was sailor-clad hippopotamus named Harry. *'Choco Crunch': In 1982, a variant called Choco Crunch, featuring the mascot "Chockle the Blob", was introduced. This version contained the yellow corn squares, plus chocolate flavored pieces similar to Crunch Berries. Recently, the "Choco Crunch" brand was reintroduced, but this time only consisting of chocolate flavored corn squares. *'Christmas Crunch': A special edition named Christmas Crunch was first released for the 1988 holiday season and contained Cap’n Crunch with red and green Crunch Berries in a green box with the Cap’n wearing a Santa Claus hat (originally also containing a toy or Christmas tree ornament inside the box). This variety is now only available in certain regions of the United States (and was recently changed to a gold box). *'Deep Sea Crunch': A version of the cereal introduced in 1993, which featured Crunch Berries shaped like sea creatures. This version was discontinued but returned in 2009. *'Oops, All Berries': First released in 1997, “Oops! All Berries” contained nothing but the berry flavored Crunch Berries and none of the corn squares. This version was discontinued the following year. In 2008, 2009, and again in 2010, "Oops! All Berries" has made limited time only returns. Recent boxes do not state "Limited Time Only" printed on the box. Current "Oops! All Berries" colors are red, purple, blue and green. *'Halloween Crunch': A limited edition version of the cereal introduced in 2007. This includes green Crunch Berries in the form of ghosts. *'Galactic Crunch': A discontinued version which featured space-related marshmallows. *'Choco Doughnuts': A discontinued version which featured chocolate flavored doughnut shaped cereal with candy sprinkles. *'Soft Crunch': A discontinued version which featured softer cereal rings, designed to prevent cuts in the roof of consumer's mouths. *'Home Run Crunch': A limited edition version of the cereal, currently available, released in 1995 which featured baseball-related marshmallows, like home plates, caps, and mitts. It has the flavor of Berry Crunch but the pieces of the cereal are shaped as bats and balls. It occasionally comes back during the summer. *'Cap'n Crunch's Mystery Volcano Crunch': Red and yellow fruit flavored berries with "'free' packet of lava rocks that pop in milk!". *'Cap'n Crunch's Oops! Smashed Berries': Oops! All Berries cereal with flat berries that the kids smashed. *'Cap'n Crunch's CoZmic Crunch': Star shaped berries with "'free' orange space dust that turns milk green". *'Polar Crunch': A version of the cereal in which the Crunch Berries change color to blue when milk is poured. *'Cap'n Crunch's Crunch Treasures': Star shaped crunchy yellow corn and oat rings. Contains 1/2 the sugar of regular Cap'n Crunch. Role in the DSBF Universe Gallery CC mascot.jpg Cereals.jpg Breakfast.jpg Source http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cap'n_Crunch Category:Cereal